


Magical Hero

by StaciNadia



Series: Sterek Week '16 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Week 2016, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Derek only wants to keep Stiles safe, but Stiles has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the fourth day of Sterek Week, Magic!Stiles/Were!Stiles, an hour late... ^^;;; Actually, the rest will be a little late, too, but I'm going to finish this, darn it! Since I've already done a dragon!Stiles and a selkie!Stiles, I had to have a magic!Stiles for this day! I actually had a different idea at first, but I thought it might be more a Stiles-centric story than a Sterek story, so I'll write that one for a different time. But for now, enjoy this one!

Most of the Hale pack was relaxing at Derek’s loft, having their weekly pack movie night. The only ones who weren’t present were Isaac and Jackson, who were out patrolling the pack‘s territory.

Boyd and Erica were sitting on the couch, Erica’s legs on Boyd’s lap. Lydia was sitting on the other side of Boyd, her legs crossed primly. Scott and Allison were side by side on the floor in front of the couch, Allison’s head resting on Scott’s shoulder and his arm around her shoulders. Derek was in the large plush chair with Stiles sitting next to him propped on the arm rest. Stiles looked around at everyone looking so happy and peaceful, sighing contentedly as he stroked his hand through Derek’s dark hair.

Derek sent Stiles a quizzical look as he was certain to have sensed Stiles’ emotions. Stiles shook his head, then whispered, “Just happy it’s peaceful.”

That prompted a “Be quiet!” from Erica and a glare from Lydia, and Stiles settled back to continue watching “The Notebook” for what felt like the zillionth time.

Suddenly, Derek sat up at alert, staring at the loft door, followed by Scott and the other wolves. Stiles was struck with a bad feeling at what the wolves were sensing. He idly wondered if by mentioning the peace, he‘d inadvertently cursed it. Allison and Lydia, who were also not blessed with super senses, looked at the others uncertainly.

They all didn’t have long to wait. Isaac slid open the loft door and helped an injured Jackson in. Jackson’s clothes were torn and everyone could see claw marks on his left arm and leg and on his stomach. Isaac hadn’t gotten through unscathed either. He had more shallow injuries on one leg and was able to walk mostly normally. Their wounds were slowly healing, though. Lydia immediately went to Jackson’s side and talked softly to him, smoothing his hair out of his face.

“What happened?” Derek demanded, his harsh tone softened by gently scenting his two injured betas.

“There’s an omega in the preserve,” Isaac explained, scenting the alpha in return. “We tried to get him to leave, but he’s completely feral. Jackson got badly hurt, but we managed to get away.”

“Should’ve known this peace was too good to be true,” Stiles grumbled. Scott elbowed his side. “What? It’s true, dude!”

“We need to kill the omega now before he hurts anyone else. Everyone who’s not injured, come with me. Stiles, you stay here and bandage up Jackson and Isaac.” 

As the others prepared to leave and Allison retrieved her bow and arrows, Stiles protested, “But, Derek! I can go help! I’ve got my bat, and Deaton’s been teaching my magic because of my spark…”

“Stiles, no.” Derek shook his head. “Someone needs to be here to take care of Jackson and Isaac, and I’ve decided it’s you,” he said with finality. 

But Stiles wasn’t going to give up. “Can’t Lydia stay instead? She actually loves Jackson for some reason, so isn’t she a better choice?” he asked, a whine creeping into his voice.

Derek sighed, “Stiles.” He leaned over and murmured in Stiles’ ear so that only he would hear him “This omega seems stronger than most.. I need you to be safe, and you’ll be safest here.” He left a quick but sweet kiss on Stiles‘ lips and pulled away, leading the pack out of the loft.

The kiss mollified Stiles somewhat because he knew that Derek was only acting out of love, but he didn’t want to be protected. He was still annoyed at left behind and scared that the omega could kill Derek, Scott, or any of their pack. He took out the first aid kit and started cleaning and bandaging the worst of Jackson’s wounds.

“Once I finish with you guys, I’m going to help Derek and the others,” Stiles said, rubbing a healing salve on Jackson’s stomach wounds.

“You can’t,” Isaac protested. “Derek will get mad!”

“What does it matter if he gets mad if he’s dead?” Stiles demanded. “Or one of the others is dead? I can help, and I need to get out there!” He went over to his backpack and pulled out a jar. “And if you guys think you’re going to stop me, I’ve got mountain ash here and I’m not afraid to use it!” He brandished the jar at the two betas.

Isaac raised both hands in surrender. “It’s your funeral if Derek kills you for going out there.”

“ _You_ honestly think you can help, Stilinski?” Jackson scoffed.

“I _know_ I can! Better than you can, douchebag!” Stiles retorted.

“ _Don’t do any magic that you aren’t confident in,_ ” he remembered Deaton telling him. “ _A spark’s belief is their power, so only do what you believe in._ ”

And Stiles knew he could help. If he couldn’t, he didn’t want to think about what might happen. 

**********

Stiles drove out to the preserve as soon as Jackson and Isaac were taken care of. He ordered them to rest and made them some food before he left. Thanks to his spark, he was able to feel the pack bonds and locate where in the preserve the pack was.

He came to where they were fighing to see the omega slamming his fist into Boyd, causing him to crash into a huge tree trunk. Erica tried to avenge her boyfriend and rushed toward the omega with her claws out, but he spun and kicked her in the middle. She sank to the forest floor, clutching her stomach.

An arrow flew by towards the omega courtesy of Allison who was hiding in a tree with Lydia. But the omega just grabbed it out of the air and broke the arrow in half with a growl, thanks to the wolfsbane the huntress had coated her arrow with.

Scott rushed into battle, but before he could do anything, the omega’s claws went right into his arm. The feral wolf twisted Scott’s arm, and Stiles winced as his brother howled in agony, the blood spilling from his wound and his arm now broken and useless.

Derek, the only one of them still standing despite chest and arm wounds of his own. dashed forward to grapple with the omega. Derek tried to knock the feral werewolf off his feet, but the omega was truly proving himself a dangerous enemy able to withstand even an alpha’s power.

The omega let go of one of Derek’s hands, and when Derek flipped forward to keep his balance, the other wolf slashed his arm as he landed. Derek roared in anger and lunged forward to rip the omega’s throat out and end the battle once and for all. But the omega was fast enough that Derek mouth closed around empty air.

Stiles began to fear for Derek as the omega landed another blow on him, his chest dripping more blood. Derek was still fighting with everything he had, but his eyes conveyed that he was starting to tireNobody had noticed Stiles yet because everyone was concentrating on the fight at hand, including the omega. He knew he had to make his move now before everyone got more injured, or worse, died. He took a deep breath and began concentrating. Wind began to gather around Stiles, swirling around him.

Erica groaned and looked up then, a shocked expression on her face as she saw Stiles. Stiles, still concentrating on his spell, minutely shook his head at Erica. She nodded and sank her head back to the ground.

Derek was no longer standing by now, and the feral wolf stood over him, ready to kill and steal the alpha power from him. But Stiles was ready, and with a whispered word, the wind shot forward and slammed into the omega’s torso with immense force, throwing him into a tree, just like he’d done to Boyd.

Derek stared in shock and even a bit of awe at Stiles and the power he was wielding. “Stiles!” he cried out.

The omega sank to the ground, dazed and in pain. Derek took the opportunity and ripped his claws through the omega’s torso, ending the fight for good.

Allison climbed down from the tree, then helped Lydia down, then ran to Scott. “Is everyone alright?”

The wolves began to sit up, their wounds starting to heal. “Stiles, you saved us, bro!” Scott cheered, fist pumping with his uninjured arm.

Derek moved over to Stiles. “You didn‘t listen to me, again,” he said with a stern look, to which Stiles just shrugged sheepishly. “But you probably just saved our lives.”

“I told you I could help, Sourwolf!” Stiles yelled, not forgetting his previous anger. “And do you think I want to sit around knowing you could get hurt? I love you, you stupid wolf, and don’t you forget it!” 

And with that, he pulled Derek against him and kissed him as if he would never be able to kiss him again. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and kissed back with just as much passion.

“Get a room!” Erica yelled out and Scott wolf-whistled as the two separated, content in the fact that they had all survived another enemy together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
